Abby (TDROTFS)
Abby, labeled the The Spoiled Daddy's Girl, was a competitor on Total Drama Revenge of the Film Set, and was placed on the Killer Grips. It is unknown if she will return for a second season. Personality Abby is very spoiled. Her "daddy" buys her anything she wants. Although she is rich, she isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. She does have a sweet and kind love to others, but only talks about her new stuff that she got, and she really doesn't even need to be on this show. Total Drama Revenge of the Film Set In Not So Happy Actors, Abby is first seen talking to Kelly and Bambi about her new bracelet. Kelly seems to get annoyed about it and asks Bambi to push her out of the window, although, Abby ignores it. Later in the challenge, Abby must cross a lake because she thinks that there will be at the other side. She doesn't want to go in and get her new outfit dirty, but she really wants the money, so she gets in. By the tims she is in the middle of the lake, the horm goes off and Topher says that all of the flags have been found. She gets very angry about it, and gets out of the lake. She gets on her knees and screams. Later. she doesn't have a flag. Kelly is the only person with two flags, and surprisingly, Kelly picks Abby because she is "very pretty." Since Kelly won, her whole team won, making Abby's whole team safe. In Aliens Egg-Spect Less Drama, Abby is mentioned by Tiffany in her confessional saying "Abby is really easy to manipulate." Later, Kelly and Tiffany want to split up in the challenge. Abby decides to go with Kelly, but the rest of the team goes with Tiffany. Later in the challenge, Kelly tells Abby that they should go to the boiler room. Abby tells Kelly that she doesn't have any eggs to boil. Kelly gets frustrated and yells to Abby that the eggs are in the boiler room. Abby then says ok, and asks Kelly if she liked her shirt and that her dad bought it for her. Kelly says that it is cool, but doesn't really mean it. They walk by eggs and Abby tries to tell her, but Kelly shushes her. Abby then says that she saw some eggs. The girls get the eggs, three each, and bring them outside with a total of 6. The other team got none, and Abby's Team won, giving her whole team immunity again. In Locked in a Trailer, Tiffany tells the boys that Abby is "pretending" to be dumb. The guys believe her, but in her confessional she says she is lying and that Abby is really dumb and that the boys, a.k.a idiots, will believe anything. When Benny tries to pull the door open, Abby tells him to push instead. Tiffany gets suspicious on how she knows that and asks "How did you know that?" Kelly senses that something is up with Tiffany and screams at her, starting another fight, though Abby wasn't in it. In the trailer, Kelly tells Tiffany that her shoes look like the inside of a racoon. Abby is surprised at what Kelly said. Then Cole tries and talks to Kyle, but Kyle is playing his GameGuy 2.0 and Cole smashes it on the ground. Kyle starts yelling at him, and all Abby says is "Oh my..." She then looks at the hatch on the roof, but doesn't say anything. Later, the Screaming Gaffers win by exiting through the hatch. This makes Abby's team go to elimination. She is in the bottom two because the boys thought she was manipulative because of what Tiffany said. But Tiffany gets the last ice cream cone, ending Abby's short-lived season. Appearances